swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Leia Organa
Princess Leia Organa is one of the famous movie characters that appear in the game. She will appear on several locations giving out mission belonging to a larger quest. Rebel Themepark Princess Leia Organa is your fourth contact at the Hidden Rebel Base on Corellia. You can find her upstairs in the command center. Talk to Leia Organa for your next mission. She can be found on the second floor at (/wp -6812 5558 Leia Organa). Princess Leia is also in multiple other locations, such as the small watch tower on Endor. She is there with a few Rebel Troopers and is there for the Project Dead Eye part 3 quest. Waypoint 4023 2983 on Endor. She is also in the Abandoned Rebel Base on Dantooine talking with Admiral Ackbar. Mission 1 Officer Defection Group Level 86 Description: Help an Imperial officer defect to the Rebellion by clearing the way for him to get out of Bela Vistal As with the last mission take the shuttleport to Bela Vistal Shuttle B. The Lambda Shuttles are guarded by 2 level 85 elites, and 1 level 86 elite. Fortunately the NPCs are spread out so you should have no problem single pulling them. The communication arrays as well as the shuttle guard post are another story. The communication arrays are guarded by a level 85 elite and a level 86 elite, which unfortunately are standing within 3 meters of each other. Single pulling them will be very difficult, but is doable. The shuttle port guard post has 3 level 86 elite storm trooper guards. Again single pulling them will be very difficult. The locations of the mission objectives are as follows: /wp purple 6838 -5613 Lambda Shuttle 1; /wp purple 6842 -5814 Lambda Shuttle 2; /wp purple 6692 -5574 Communication Array 1; /wp purple 6795 -5700 Communication Array 2; /wp purple 6709 -5813 Communication Array 3; /wp purple 6646 -5935 Shuttleport Guard Post; NOTE: Like most of the previous missions, a well spec'd and smart LS jedi can solo this. Don't take direct routes through the city number 1. Pick off the guards around the shuttles from outside of town so you don't agro more than you can handle. Elite's are intermindlged with grey lvl 50 troopers so its definitely more intimidating then actually difficult. Reward: GCW Points and 116,190 Experience. Talk to Leia Organa for your next mission. Mission 2 Using the Security Codes Group Level 86 Description: The Imperial Officer that defected provided the Rebellion with some Imperial security codes for this section of space. You are to travel to Talus and give the Imperial security codes to a Bothan SpyNet operative. After that, you will use the codes to infiltrate an Imperial command post and download all Imperial data stored there. Port to Dearic and deliver the codes to Erisi Plmary who is located about 200 meters outside the star port. (/wp 433 -3041 Erisi Plmary). Next, you will need to head to an Imperial Command post (/wp -2466 3849 Imperial Command Post). The Command Post is surrounded by plenty of level 85 elite storm troopers. Fortunately, the database where you download the Imperial Plans is located right inside the main building. After clearing the entrance, go inside, take a left, and another left and you should be inside an empty room on the corner of the building, which has the database terminal. You can download the plans from ‘an Imperial database system' (/wp -2428 3739 Imperial database system). Return to Dearic, and outside the Starport there is a communications terminal (WP 202 -3011) that you can contact Leia on to complete the mission instead of running all the way back to Corellia. **Note that there are more than one "Imperial database system" in that facility, and you may not get the plans on the first one, If this is the case check the rooms of the facility, there are only a few guards in the building.** Reward: 116,190 Experience and GCW points. Talk to Leia Organa for your next mission. Mission 3 Selonian Advocate Murdered Group Level 86 Description: It's bad enough that the Empire has murdered a Selonian advocate, Nomi, who supported the Rebel Allaince, but they also mean to make it look as if the Rebels were to blame for her death. Make certain that the Empire is properly held responsible. This should be a relatively quick and painless mission. Travel to Nashal, and take a right once you get outside the starport. Head towards the cantina, you should see two level 85 elite Imperial Storm troopers near the river. Once you kill them, you should have no problem completing the mission objectives. Nomi's body can be found at (/wp 4267 5264 Nomi's Body). There will be a Rebel Assault armor helmet right next to the body, switch it for a Stormtrooper helmet. That's it, head back to Leia Organa and claim your reward. Reward: Rebel Assault Forest Camouflage Armor Leggings, 83,915 Experience and GCW points. And that's it for Coriella. Next you'll need to travel to Lok to meet with Nunb Nien, who can be found inside the cantina located in Nym's Stronghold at (/wp 476 5075 Nien Numb) Star Wars Lore * Sources Star Wars Wiki Category:Famous characters Category:Rebel Theme Park Category:Rebel characters